Itsigao's Story
by Micosha
Summary: Itsigao is a boy. He is now a Grade six student. He lives with Lee Sangatse, his bestfriend. He is suppose to be Homecoming King.


**I am new here in fanfiction. I love to write stories in my blogs, journals and creating a book before. I have known fanfiction because of my friend. She likes to write stories here also in fanfiction.**

**I hope you will love my first story and I will be confident, while I write here my story itself.**

**I am now 12 yrs. Old and I was born at October 20,1997.**

TITLE OF MY STORY: Itsitako Murigami's Story

Introduction:

Itsitako/Itsigao Murigami is a boy who lives in Tokyo, Japan. He lives with his bestfriend. His name is Lee Sangatsu. They lived in one shelter and in one house. He is now a Grade six student competing to become a Homecoming King in his school, but many challenges await him there. His ultimate rival, Mayumi Kozaka is making a way to become his enemy and compete to become a homecoming king also.

But he has to become calm, and friendly with his or her friends, so that everyone will vote him. Not just that, he also needs to be good and kind to Mayumi Kozaka.

(JUST READ MY AMAZING STORY.....AND SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN)

****************************CHAPTER ONE*********************************

One evening, Itsigao is arranging his backpack, so for tomorrow he is ready for shool. He was excited because tomorrow is the day, their teacher will announce the good news to the students.

_"Lee Sangatsu!!! Where's my ballpen and my notebook? It's missing!!!!!" _

Itsigao shouted, because his things are quite messed-up in his room and he forgot where he placed them.

(Itsigao must have been not gentle, and sometimes he is irresponsible...)

_"Uhmmm,.....I don't know what are you talking about. You're so irresponsible. You should have been placed them on your storage box in your cabinet." _Lee replied back with a worried look.

Itsigao thought carefully where he place his things yesterday after he went home.

_" Yeah! I remember it. It was in my storage box inside my cabinet. Phewww..! I didn't think about it, and I'm sorry because bothered you. I was so irresponsible."_

Itsigao is so excited today, wonder will he sleep or not. Because the teacher will announce the good news to them.

While, he think what will be the good news for tomorrow. He opened up on his computer and log in on his Yahoo account. He saw his father's email letter for him. Wonder what it will be.

_"Dear Itsigao my son,_

_I missed you so much son. We never played again though before we used to play Tennis, Basketball and many other outdoor sports game. We can't go back there, because we are working for the Management here today. We are so extremely busy and I don't have enough time to write you so many letters to you son, hope you will understand me and your mom._

_It's been a while, we don't eat-together anymore. And I missed that. I know you're Daddy's Boy, right? Hope we can have much more time to be together again like before._

_How's your studies? Did you do it well? I hope you do so. We worked hard enough just for you, hope you will appreciate our love and care for you. Like I told you " DON'T BE IRRESPONSIBLE!!!" _

_I Love you very much!! Don't forget it. Hope you will reply immediately_

_Love,_

_Itako your handsome Dad"_

_"Oh well Dad, I'm too irresponsible for now and I will promise that I will be a good, kind and a responsible child for you and for my own sake." _Itsigao said with a murmur.

Itsigao turned off the computer and went downstairs to have his dinner. He was so hungry, because he practiced table tennis before. Lee Sangatsu called him to take his dinner, but he was already downstairs. They eat-together like brothers. As they promised to each other that they will protect each other because they are bestfriends and important to each other.

After Itsigao already eaten his dinner, he went upstairs to his own bedroom and prayed to the Lord that he and his loved ones will be protected by Him.

_"Thank You Lord for giving the right decisions in my life. Protect my loved ones so that they will not be harmed." _Itsigao said a silent prayer to himself and said goodnight to his bestfriend.

NEXT CHAPTER 2

"The Teacher's Good News to the Students"


End file.
